


Kita menua, tapi tidak mati

by Iharascarl



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: F/M, engbelg, england/belgium - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iharascarl/pseuds/Iharascarl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kami memang tidak mati, kami immortal, kami hanya menua dan mati secara fisik dalam hati para rakyatnya―kami, Aku dan Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kita menua, tapi tidak mati

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya. I didn’t own anything.  
> Warning : semi-canon/engbelg/human names/ficlet

.

.

.

Negara seperti kami memang tidak akan mati. Kecuali ada organisasi internasional yang menyatakan bahwa kami sudah bukan negara lagi―atau bisa dibilang, begitulah bagaimana cara kami sebagai sebuah negara bisa mati secara fisik.

Sebenarnya, arti mati bagi sebuah negara bisa berbeda tergantung dari pandangan rakyatnya masing-masing, dan juga usaha mereka. Dan sebenarnya, meskipun aku sebuah negara, bukan negara yang akan kubahas.

Eh, Aku dan Arthur kan sebuah negara?

.

Aku hapal sekali kegiatan Arthur semenjak aku mengenalnya karena ia menyelamatkan rakyatku dari invasi sebuah― _negara yang tidak akan kusebut namanya karena... oh tuhan, karena aku punya alasan kuat tentunya_ ― Sedikit dari banyak kegiatan Arthur yang kuhapal benar adalah kebiasaan minum tehnya. Bangun tidur, ia akan meminta secangkir teh, siang hari juga, dan malam hari sebelum tidur. Kenapa aku bisa hapal semua kegiatan kecilnya? Karena aku budaknya, kawan.

Jadi pagi ini, disinilah aku berada, didapur rumahnya, tempat tinggalnya, negaranya. Ia yang membawaku kesini setelah invasi itu. Tentu saja ada beberapa rakyatku yang bernasib sama juga denganku.

Aku sedang menambahkan satu sendok teh gula― _Arthur akan marah jika tehnya terlalu manis_ ―ketika sang pemilik rumah tiba-tiba duduk diseberang meja makan lengkap dengan wajah khas orang bangun tidur. Oh, dia bukan manusia, dia negara... sama sepertiku. Maka, aku menaruh secangkir gelas teh yang telah kusiapkan sebelumnya kehadapan tuan raja- _ku_ ini. Tak lupa sepotong _waffle_ yang telah kusiapkan juga sebelumnya.

Ia menyesapnya perlahan, aku berencana untuk kekamarnya dan mencari pakaian kotornya lalu mencuci pakaian kotornya ketika ia memanggil, “Laura...” kepalaku otomatis menengok kearahnya. Aku tidak menjawab, tapi aku yakin raut wajahku menunjukan isyarat bahwa aku seolah-olah sedang berbicara _“Hal apalagi yang kau butuhkan, Tuan?”_

“Kami tidak mati.”

_Apa maksudnya?_

“Kau, Kami, Kita, Aku dan Kau dan buku catatanmu dan sebuah negara... aku menemukannya saat kau berada _disana_ dan pertanyaan itu terpampang pada halaman pertama buku dan aku tak sengaja membacanya.” Ia mendesah kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya, “Kita tidak mati, Laura, tapi terkadang aku berpikir seiring bertambahnya umur, kita juga menua seperti halnya manusia. Tapi, kau dan aku, kita dan kami para negara tidak akan mati jika rakyatmu tidak menganggapmu telah mati.”

_Aku masih memprosesnya. Aku masih tidak mengerti._

“Kembali bekerja.” Katanya.

Lalu aku kembali menjadi seorang babu, menuruti perintah Tuan yang telah menyelamatkan rakyat-rakyatku. Walaupun aku ingin bertanya maksud ucapannya. Aku tidak ingat pernah punya buku catatan, sungguh. Apakah aku lupa karena aku pun sudah menua?

.

.

.

**Nama : Laura Archie Victoria**

**Ditulis tanggal : 16-03-19XX**

**Note : ....**

_Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya, jika tidak ada yang membebaskanku dari sini, apakah aku akan menua dan mati seperti layaknya rakyat-rakyatku?_

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n : terkadang saya bertanya-tanya apakah ada maksud terselubung dari mr british waktu nyelametin mrs belgium hahahaha, another random fict.


End file.
